


Moon

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [10]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: I take you to the moon, I take you to the moonTell me your secret, Talk to me baby, talk to me babyTalk to me baby





	Moon

          “Are you alone?”

          He heard Jinki shifting on the other end, the sound of his body moving on the sheets of his bed, and papers being moved.  _“Yeah. Roommate went home for the weekend.”_

          “I really miss you.” The words have been said so many times before, but the tone of these was different.. A need for something other than just simple conversations.

 _“Hmm? Have you been thinking of me?”_  The softness in how he spoke and the deep timbre of his voice made Jonghyun’s toes curl. He could tell Jinki was sleepy and that was just making is so much harder to focus.  _“You know, I don’t have anything to do tonight if you wanted to play.”_

          “Video or over the phone?”

          Jinki chuckled, deep and breathy. _“I’m thinking just the phone. I want to make you cum just to my voice Baby.”_

          Jonghyun softly whined, blankets slowly becoming too hot against his legs. “Jinki~”

 _“You said you missed me, Baby,”_ Jinki begins,  _“If I was there, tell me what you’d like me to do. Would you want me to kiss you until you couldn’t hold back touching yourself? Would you want me to bend your legs back and eat your cute little ass out? Or would you like my cock in that pretty pink mouth of yours?”_

          He pressed his palm against his basketball shorts, putting pressure on his aching cock. “I want to just touch you.”

          “ _Mm,_ ” Jinki hummed, and Jonghyun knew he was casually stroking his cock by it.  _“Where would you touch me, hmm?”_

          “I want to suck on the sensitive spot above your belly button.” He sighed in relief as he finally gave in and pushed his hand into his pants to curl around his cock. “I want to make you hard just by kissing you while being in your lap.”

 _“I keep picturing the way you look up at me when you suck me._ ” He deeply groaned,  _“How your big eyes flutter shut when I press a finger along your stretched out lips. God you’re so sexy.”_

          “It’s been so long since you’ve fucked me,” He panted, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. “I want to feel full again. My fingers and the toy you sent me don’t do it well enough.”

 _“I want to be so deep in you, kissing at your neck, feel your fingers on my back,”_ Jinki hummed, before he was chuckling a little bit, soft and breathy.  _“I want to hear you say my name as you feel me cum in you.”_

          “I want to ride you, Babe, so badly.” He squeezed his eyes shut, curving his wrist just so, “Have you under my control.”

          Jinki softly laughed,  _“We both know as you get closer I have to help you lift your hips off my cock Baby.”_

          “You always squeeze them just right too,” He whined, “I wish we skyped. I want to see you.”

          After a moment, Jinki’s heavy breaths the only thing heard on the other end, he spoke.  _“We can if you’d like.”_

          “Really?”

          “ _Anything for you Baby.”_  Jinki moaned, so deep it was almost a growl, and Jonghyun’s toes curled.  _“Log on Baby. I’ll call you there._ ”

          When he answered the call Jinki was smiling sweetly at him, but his hair was a mess and his eyes reflected how good he was feeling. “Hey, you.” He was laying up against his pillows, the laptop to his right a bit so his cock and upper body could be seen. His big shirt he was wearing was pushed up, showing his soft stomach and cock laying against his navel. Jonghyun whimpered a little seeing how wet his tip was, how red and big. Jinki grinned. “You want it that badly, don’t you?”

          “So so badly.”

          “Lemme see you, Baby.” Jinki quietly requested. He sighed contently as Jonghyun removed his shorts, gently stroking his cock. “You’re so cute.”

          The pink flush spreading over him made him even cuter. “I just want to sink myself onto you, tugging on your hair, moaning into your mouth.”

          “Mm,” Jinki’s head fell back against the pillows, adams apple bobbing in the soft light from his bedside table lamp. His hand was picking up the pace on his cock, curving around the tip before each downstroke to wet his fingers. “You’d have so much fun sucking me off. I’m leaking so much.”

          “You’re gorgeous,” He breathed out, smiling when Jinki looked at the camera a little shy. It was displaced in the circumstances, but he was adorable. “So fucking gorgeous.”

          “Lemme see you finger yourself, Baby,” Jinki’s strokes slowed for just a moment, “I want to see how you suck them in, picturing how my cock would look like splitting you open.”

          Carefully he moved the laptop, grabbing some lube from his drawer, and spread his thighs. He heard Jinki’s quick intake of breath, but then the sigh, so full and comfortable. The first finger went in easy up to the second knuckle and so did the second. Jinki was smiling and Jonghyun’s cheeks turned red. “I missed you a lot okay.”

          “You’re so well prepared for me,” Jinki cooed. “Like a good boy.”

          He gently stroked his cock as he pumped his fingers inside himself carefully. His back curved a little, light groans leaving his lips, and he knew how turned on he was making Jinki be the quick wet sounds coming from the computer, almost too quiet to hear over his groans. “I just want you to fuck me, fuck.”

          “I wish I could,” Jinki sounded so touched out and gazing at the screen he could tell the man was very close. “Your hips are starting to move. You want my cock so bad. It’s so cute, fuck.”

          Jonghyun felt the heat pulling in his stomach and his hand quickened. “Talk to me Jinki, please Talk to me.”

          “Cum for me Baby. Lemme see how pretty you are fucking up into your hand.” Jonghyun whimpered. It felt so good. “Imagine how full you’d be if I was there. How warm and thick my cock is, stretching your pretty little ass so nicely, feel how hot it makes you feel when I cum in you, some dripping from the sides as we kiss.”

          He gently caressed his nipples and he was gone, back curving off the mattress as he shot all over his hand. He heard Jinki curse, the quickening of his hand moving and how wet his fingers were. When he opened his eyes he saw Jinki let out a deep breath he was holding as he shot across his stomach, a little landing on his chest as he milked his cock.

          Jonghyun pouted deeply. “I wanna clean you up.”

          Jinki softly smiled, so wide with his eyes crinkling as he laughed, a gentle haze falling on him as he stopped stroking his cock and relaxed. His movements were slow and sedated as he stretched to grab something to wipe himself off with. His voice was a little slurred and deep when he spoke. “If I was there I’d be cleaning you cute ass of it.”

          “I love you.”

          “I love you too Baby.” Jinki sighed, gazing at him sweetly. “I can’t wait for winter break. I want to be there with you. You’d be taken to the moon to see the stars if I was there.”

          Jonghyun snorted a little, but he knew the feeling Jinki was so dramatically explaining. “Just a few more weeks. Keep it on tonight?”

          “Always. Go clean up Beautiful.” When Jonghyun didn’t move Jinki chuckled, “Go, I’ll be here when you get back Baby.”

          “Promise?”

          “Promise.”


End file.
